


Auditions for Osborn Academy

by HarleysAStarBoi



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Nightmares, Shock, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Marvel's Spider-Man Season 1, episode 3, if Peter didn't have his spider powers.
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker
Kudos: 20





	Auditions for Osborn Academy

Norman grinned maniacally as the two boys, Herman and Clayton, began to argue. 

“You know the activation switch sticks a little. But it can totally be fixed!” Clayton said a small grin on his face as he turned the knob on his hip.

Herman made a face, looking to his gauntlets, turning a knob on the side of them. “Y-yeah! It’s true! It just needs a boost from my-” Before he could finish, vibrations were emitted, hitting Clayton square in the chest, sending him flying backward.

Herman’s eyes widened and reached out his arms in a panic as the blond sat up. “What’re you doing?!”

“I-I I was trying to help!” Herman yelped, taking a step forward. 

Clayton scowled and stood up. “Yeah, help yourself get into this school!” He accused while turning the knob on his hip and sending soundwaves blasting towards the other boy. 

Herman slammed into the wall and let out a cry of pain. “Ow!”

Clayton stopped, realizing what he’d done. He immediately stepped to his friend. “Herman I-I-I’m sorry! I overreacted!” 

Herman got to his knees, angry. He pointed his gauntlets at Clayton. “Get away from me!” He snapped, blasting him.

He quickly moved out of the way and the vibrations hit the one-way glass, beginning to shatter it. 

Peter and Harry shared an alarmed look, while Norman’s grin grew. One of the security guards pushed Norman back and grabbed a small box out of his coat, an uneasy look crossing his face. 

“But I didn’t mean to hurt you-!” Clayton began.

“I said GET AWAY FROM ME!” Herman shouted louder, sending another wave of vibrations at him. Clayton was sent flying backward.

“Activate safe zone.” The bodyguard called, as he threw the small box on the ground, encasing him, Harry, and Norman in a forcefield, as the vibrations shattered the glass. “Package is in the box.” He continued.

Herman stopped as he realized others were still outside the window. He turned to Clayton who was beginning to stand up. “Clayton, I’m sorry. We’re even. Let’s stop here.” He apologized quickly, not wanting to fight anymore.

“Oh, we are not even,” Clayton growled as he wiped his mouth and stood up. 

He turned the dial to full power, as announced by his chest plate, and sent a wave of sound to Herman. He jumped out of the way, an angry look crossing his face. “Well have it your way then!” He shouted, sending a wave of vibrations to the other.

Clayton ran out of the way, and went on the offense, using the table as cover. The two scientists who had been interviewing the boys ran behind Clayton, not wanting to get involved in the fight, but not able to escape. Herman began dodging the attacks. “So, is that all you got?” Clayton sneered. 

“These guys are out of control!” Peter shouted, running into the room, hoping to become a mediator. 

“Oh, you want more!?” Herman shouted, using both gauntlets at full power to send vibrations that made the entire room shake. 

The table shattered, and Peter’s eyes widened. He immediately ran in front of the vibrations, hoping to take the hit and not the scientists. The sound waves slammed into his back, he felt his backbone splinter painfully at the impact, and the glass shattered. He screamed as him and the two scientists were thrown out the window. “PETE!” Harry screamed, banging against the force field.

Harry screamed, feeling his chest tighten with panic. His world slowed down, as he immediately screamed at the boys. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" He screamed angrily. 

The two froze up, startled by his wrath. He turned to the bodyguard. “LET ME OUT!” He screamed. 

The bodyguard made an alarmed noise but lowered the forcefield. Harry sprinted to the elevator and went to the lobby. He heard screaming as the doors opened and he ran outside. His stomach curtailed at the sight, and he turned to vomit. There on the pavement lied his best friends' body. It was bloody, his back was twisted at an awkward angle, while his skull was cracked open onto the pavement. Part of his stomach was shredded open, and blood was splattered all around him. 

Harry screamed, and stumbled away, unable to stop himself from retching again. Blood was pooling around Peter, the puddle growing larger and larger by the moment. Harry turned around as Gwen and Anya sprinted out. Harry let out another horrified scream, his legs giving out underneath him, as the two girls screamed in horror. Max ran out, seeing what had happened, and forced the two girls to turn around, before shouting at Norman. "This is what your little 'test' resulted in! Are you happy?!" He shouted, outraged and horrified, as police cars began to pull up. 

Harry sobbed hysterically as the paramedics tried to calm him down, knowing he was going into shock. He felt them pull him away from the scene. “No- no I-I can’t leave him- no PETER!” He screamed as he was pulled away.

Frantic tears fell down his face as he let out a scream-like sob. “PETER! PETER PLEASE!”

The paramedics pulled him further away, as he struggled to escape their grips. “PETER!”

The world passed by in a blur as officers interrogated Max and the girls. Norman was arrested. Harry watched, his entire body trembling as his father was shoved in a cop car. He felt numb as tears continued to stream down his face, grieving for his best friend. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked up to see Max, who had a look of pity on his face. “We’ll find you somewhere to go.”

_As if that’s what I’m worried about right now…_

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Harry shot up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. He felt his stomach curl, and he ran to the bathroom, quickly doubling over and vomiting in the toilet. A warm hand began rubbing his back gently. Harry looked up, to see Peter staring at him worriedly. "Are you okay Har?"

Harry shook his head, as he began to cry. "No… no, I'm not." He sobbed. 

Peter ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair, smoothing it down. "I'm right here, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." He mumbled gently. 

Harry whimpered. "Please don't."

"I won’t," Peter promised, "never."


End file.
